A Hobbit's Tale
by Hobbit-Freakazoid
Summary: Aria Baggins has been chosen to go on an adventure. She falls in love with Kili, Thorin's younger nephew. Will this cause problems? (Warning: There is some pretty graphic sex in here. OC x Kili. Some spoilers from movie and book, added my own stuff as well.)
1. Chapter 1

There once lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty hobbit. But a clean, well dressed and mannered one. That hobbit would be me. I lived in my father's hobbit hole in the Shire. Of course, being the only girl Baggins in quite a long time, I was the only kin and was left with the hole, along with other possessions We Baggins' were never the adventure type. My grand-father before my father, however, told of a tale that one day, a member of the family would go on a great adventure. I beg to differ. All I liked to do was sit around and smoke my pipe. I'd sit outside, tend to the garden, and greet passerby's with a friendly nod and simple, 'Good morning'. Being a hobbit, I was small in size, a little bit smaller than a dwarf, not that I'd really seen one before, and large feet which grew hair. Hair that was combed and tended to perfectly.

I was scurrying about my home when a loud knock sounded from my door. I mumbled quietly to myself and went to go answer it. Standing there, was a man wearing gray. He had a pointy hat, long staff, and a gray beard. "Hello, are you Aria Baggins?" I looked at this man. He had a familiar vibe to him. I pushed back a lock of hair and nodded. "Yes. And who are you?" he chuckled softly. "My name is Gandalf." I gave a small nod, remembering his awfully funny name. "And may I ask..Gandalf: Why are you at my front door?" He smirked and looked at me with his dark eyes. "I look for someone to share an adventure with.. May I come in?" I blinked and nodded. "Yes, yes of course.. I wasn't expecting company but.. Please do," I opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Gandalf to duck his head and walk in. I closed the green door behind him and stood in front of him. "Would you care for some tea?" He shook his head no, taking a look around. I followed him, wondering why he wandered.

I fiddled a bit, "So Gandalf... What kind of adventure are you going on?" he looked at me and smiled. "A dangerous one. One that requires the right person..." he picked up a book and flipped through it. I hesitated and smiled. "So.. Am I the right one for this. "Adventure"?" I said softly. He shrugs a bit. "That remains to be seen..." he smiled and started heading towards the door. "Ah, um...Mr. Gandalf.." I murmured softly. "Yes young one?" "Ah, nothing. It's nothing," I chuckle and open the door for him. He smiles and takes his leave, closing the door behind him. I start heading for the kitchen, my big feet making slight thumps as I walked.

After sundown, I sat with a plate of greens and a stack of salted meat. I smiled and sighed, picking up a fork and placing a piece to my mouth, being disturbed by a knock on the door. I raised my eyebrows and mumbled, setting the napkin on my lap on the table and standing, going to answer the door. I pulled the door open and there stood.. Well.. A dwarf. "Dwalin.. At your service," he said and bowed, keeping his eyes plastered on mine. I blinked and nodded. He stepped in, making me loose my footing and stepping back. "Am I too late?" "Late? Late for what?" He turned around to look at me and smirked. "What's for dinner?' "I-I'm sorry?" "He said there would be food.." he started to walk towards my kitchen. I quickly shut the door and followed him quickly and watched as he sat down and dined on my meal. I stood to the side and watched, staying as quiet as, well.. A hobbit. He burped loudly, sending a disgusting chill down my spine. Just as he asked for more, the door bell rang. I hesitated and went to the door, an old dwarf standing there. "Balin, at your service. Am I to.. Ah! Dwalin!" he pushed past me and went to his dwarf friend. I shut the door and stood quietly by it, possibly expecting others. They greeted and laughed loudly, heading towards my pantry. I let out a whine and followed, hearing them talk about how different the food is. I opened my mouth to say something to the two dwarves invading my food, but at that moment, the bell rang. Once again.

I sighed and fixed up my hair, opening the door and seeing two dwarves, one with blonde hair, and the other with black. "Fili." "And Kili. At your service," they both bowed and said. I blinked and stared at the one addressed as Kili. He smirked at me, causing my cheeks to flare up in pink. I stepped aside and let them in. Kili passed by and shivered a bit from the cool night. I closed the door quietly as Fili went to Dwalin and Balin. Kili stood beside me and smiled. "Kili. And you are..?" he pressed, leaning in to look at me. I swallowed and blinked. "A-Aria. Aria Baggins.." I smiled at him. He smiled back, nodding and setting his weapons down. I blushed slightly and looked around. Kili joined his brother and the others, engaging in the pantry and setting out food and others. Soon, one by one, my home was filled with 12 dwarves. All men. I had sat down by the door, the others in the kitchen laughing and joking, stuffing their faces with my tender and delicious food. The bell rang, once again. But this time, it wasn't a dwarf, it was Gandalf. "Ah! Gandalf! Finally! Why are all these dwarves in my house?!" my voice cracked, it showing that I wasn't too happy. "Oh Aria, calm down. They're here for the adventure!" He walked in and stood in the middle, counting all the dwarves that ran by. "1...3...5...7...12.. We seem to be missing one..." Dwalin came in, a bit of crumbs dangling from his beard. "He's always late.." Kili came rushing in, his dark wavy hair bouncing slightly. "Gandalf! Bombur is choking, as usual!" he gave me a small smile before running into the kitchen. Gandalf looked at me and him and winked, making my cheeks hot. He walked in, with a small hobbit following his path. Bombur was a fat dwarf with a red beard. Gandalf went behind him and smacked his back with his staff, sending a biscuit piece flying at me.I yelped quietly and cringed a bit, expecting impact, but never got one. I opened one eye and looked to see. Kili had his hand outstretched in front of me, with the biscuit piece in his hand. I stood up straight and blushed a red. He smiled at me and bowed his head a little, still keeping eye contact. I bowed a little back and murmured a "Thank you.." to him.

A loud three rapped sound sounded from the door. Every dwarf fell silent and looked at the door, stopping their movements. "Ah.. There he is.." Gandalf muttered, smoking his pipe and creating rings with the smoke. I looked at Kili and back at the door, going to it and answering it. There was, yet again, another dwarf. His hair was longer than Kili's and as black as night. I stepped aside as he slowly made his way in. "Ah, Thorin. You made it," Gandalf said amongst the crowd and smiled. "I lost my way. Twice.." he said in a deep voice. I closed the door and stood up straight, pushing my brown hair back a little."So.. This is the hobbit.. I didn't expect you to be... Well.." he said, stepping closer to me. "A girl?" I finished his sentence. He nodded and turned away, walking away from me and to the other dwarves. Balin's voice raised from the crowd. "It'll be good for us dwarves. To have a female presence that is," he smiled and nodded at me. I smiled back at him and looked back at Thorin. Thorin scoffed, sending a weird sinking feeling in me. I sighed and looked down. Balin frowned a bit and sighed, whispering something in Kili's ear. Kili smirked and looked at me. I caught his gaze and blushed a bit, making him grin. I straightened out my dress and sighed a bit. "Alright, enough. We need to discuss what we're going to do," Gandalf broke the silence and ducked his head into the kitchen where all the dwarves, including me, followed. I stood behind Gandalf as everyone sat around my table. Thorin ate something small as Gandalf explained everything there was to explain. "Now.. Any questions?" he asked all 13 of us. I moved to look at him. "Um I do.." he turned to look at the quiet voice.

"Why do you need me?" "Well, hobbit's are naturally light on their feet and you'd be the perfect person," he smiled and blew a smoke ring. Thorin grunted and sighed, giving me a dirty look. I flinched slightly and looked down. Kili piped up, "Thorin, please. She would be a wonderful addition to our company. I mean, she can probably cook better than the rest of us," the other dwarves nodded and grunted in agreement. "She would be able to keep us company. Thorin, she'd be wonderful to have." He smiled at me, his brother nudging him. The dwarves cheered a bit, raising their glasses of ale. I smiled at them and fixed my hair. "Enough!" Thorin raised his voice, causing everyone to go silent. I stepped back and shut my mouth. ".. Balin. Get the contract.." Thorin said his name coldly, setting his utensil down. Balin did as he was told, giving me a large piece of paper, letting me read over it. I read it quietly to myself. "Oh! Um... I.." I mumbled and paced quietly. All the dwarves eyes were on me when I turned around. Kili smiled at me, nodding slightly. My eyes flickered to Balin. His large nose wiggled a bit as he nodded. I looked at Thorin quickly and switched to Gandalf. He also gave me a nod. I sighed. "Ok.. I'll do it.." I gave a grin and all the dwarves, except for Thorin, cheered loudly, standing up and clinking glasses. Gandalf gave me a pat on the shoulder, "So it's a go! We leave tomorrow morning at precisely 10:30, please, Miss Baggins, do not be late," he smiled. I nodded and yawned, signing the contract and heading to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, I was woken with a shake. I slowly woke and whined, opening my eyes to see Kili there. I opened my eyes wide and blushed. "H-Hi there.." I managed to choke out. He chuckled "Hey, we're about to leave in the next hour," he smiled warmly at me. I smiled back and nodded, sitting up and stepping down from my bed. I packed all my things I needed: clothes, blankets, food, all the necessities and soon, we were on our way. I was given a pony by Kili and we rode together, making me blush the whole ride. I liked Kili, obviously. And I think he knew. "So, Aria, have you ever wielded a sword before?" He had asked me when we had stopped to rest. I swallowed the piece of apple in my mouth and shook my head. "What about a bow?" his dark eyes glowed warmly at me. I shook my head once again, "No weapons at all.." I chuckled a bit. "Well, if you'd like, I can teach you," he grinned a bit. I chuckled and blushed a bit. "You can try. I'm stubborn," I shrugged and took another bite of my apple. He took a piece of bread from his bag and took a bite out of it, soon breaking the silence. "You are um... Very pretty, you know.." he said and smiled, having a small blush rest on his cheeks. I, however, blushed a different shade of red. "O-Oh.. T-Thank you.." I blushed and looked down.

I felt a hand rest under my chin, lifting it up. My eyes widened as Kili pressed his face close to mine. "What's your secret?" "S-Secret..? T-To what..?" I said quietly, still blushing. He moved his hand to my cheek and down to my neck, then back up to my cheek. "Your skin is so.. Soft.. How do you get it like that..?" he murmured softly, his lips barely moving. I blushed another shade of red. "I-I um.. I use a special formula.. Type thing a family member made.. " I looked down, making his hand drop. "Ah... Well uh.. We better get going..." He stood up and wiped a bit of crumb off his cloak, grabbing the reins of his and mine's pony. I stood up and packed up all my things, Kili mounted his pony and started ahead, leaving me with a sigh. I put my pack on the pony and checked the saddle. When I rose up again, Balin stood there, giving me a little jump. "Balin! Oh my.. You scared me.." I chuckled. He smiled and nodded. "Sorry my dear.. I came to talk to you about something.." "Oh...?" "Yes.. It's about Kili.." I swallowed hard and nodded a little. "He likes you Aria.. But.. He doesn't know how to show it. He's never talked to a woman before," he smiled and started walking to the others. I followed."Well, I mean.. That's fine but.." "But?" I sighed heavily. "I feel as if he's mad at me..." I pet my pony's mane. Balin chuckled. "Mad at you? Oh no! He just doesn't know how to talk to you is all dear," he smiled and pat my shoulder. "Just give him a little time, I'll coax him a bit," he smiled and went off to talk to Kili. I mounted my pony and followed behind everyone.

Gandalf was up near the front, looking behind and around him. "Where's our hobbit?" He said loudly. I raised my arm. "Back here Gandalf!" I called up to him. He slowed his horse down and waited for me. I sped mine up to meet him, slowing once I was next to him. He looked down and smiled a bit. "You know.. Aria.. I'm all up for affection... But... I would prefer that it happens without a life or death mission," he said through his pipe. I sighed and nodded. "I understand Gandalf." "Alright young one.. Though.. You two would be a great pair." He smiled, making me blush a bit. I looked ahead and saw Balin next to Kili, doing what he said he would. I smiled a bit, Gandalf leaving me to think. Later that evening, when we had stopped to rest and eat and collect ourselves, Kili approached me. "Aria.. May I speak to you alone?" I looked up from my bread and nodded wiping the crumbs off my mouth and front of my dress, following the dwarf about 10 yards into the forest. I looked at Kili. "So what did you-" I was stopped suddenly. Kili had cupped my cheeks and pressed his lips to mine. I blushed a dark red and closed my eyes, kissing him back. He pressed a bit harder into the kiss, pressing my back to a tree and his chest to mine. I blushes and opened my mouth a bit, letting his tongue run over my bottom lip. I let out a soft sigh as his slowly started to explore my mouth, hearing him let out small sighs. I rested my hands on his chest, his hands moving down to the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. I pulled away and sucked in a small breath, blushing a dark red. He rested his forehead on mine and smiled, a small pink resting on his own cheeks. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to the animals call out to their own kind. Kili took my hands in his and kissed my nose. "I like you.." he chuckled softly. I let out a small giggle and nodded. "I can tell.. And I like you too.." I smiled and chewed my lip a bit. He smiled and rested on of his hand on my cheek, softly stroking it. I smiled. My heart beat hard against my chest, making my stomach feel fluttery. He ran his hand down my neck to my heart. "Why are you excited?" He smiled and winked, making my cheeks light up.

I shrugged a bit, sending my wavy brown locks shift slightly. "I just am I guess.. I always get nervous around you.." I muttered softly and blushed, looking down. He placed his forefinger under my chin and his thumb on my chin, lifting my head up to look at him, pressing his lips to mine again. I closed my eyes again and let the passion crash over me. Kissing him felt like lava slowly melting down onto rock and into the ocean. It felt like soft waves from the sea crashing against the cliff. (I could mention so many analogies but I think you understand.) He pulled away, tugging at my bottom lip, making me let out a soft sigh. I blushed and fixed my hair. "W-We should probably get back.. Thorin might be mad that we're gone.." I said softly and smiled. He nodded and took my hand, leading me out of the forest and near the campfire where Oin and Gloin were adding more wood. Balin looked up at us and smiled wildly noticing our intertwined hands and gave me a small nod. Thorin noticed us and stood up, raising his voice a little. "Kili. I need to talk to you. Now." He growled and turned to the ponies, waiting for said man to make his way over. Kili sighed and kissed my cheek, leaving me to the other men. Gandalf was no where to be seen, so, I asked Balin. "Where'd Gandalf head off to?" "Him and Thorin got into it and he stormed off. He shouldn't be gone long, hopefully," he smiled and bit into his food. I nodded slightly and warmed up by the fire, later seeing Kili and Fili head off with the ponies, Kili giving me a sad look. I sighed and hugged my knees, wrapping a cloak around my shoulder. When the sun set and night shook us, Bombur had handed me 2 bowls, asking me to take them to Fili and Kili.I nodded and did as I was told, approaching the two men, standing there, stunned. "Fili, Kili, I have some.. Um.. Is everything all right?" Fili leaned over, his eyes still on the ponies. "We're supposed to be watching over the ponies... But there's a problem... We had 13... now we have 9.." I set the bowls down. "Should we uh.. Check it out?" Kili said to his brother. He nodded and they were on their way down the grass. I followed, hesitating to take the bowls but left them sitting on a log. We came up to 3 large trees that had been unrooted and turned over on their sides. I looked around and sighed, hearing large footsteps.

My shoulders were grasped and I was behind a log, Kili's hand gently over my mouth. I blinked and saw why he had taken me. A large gray troll came stomping by, crunching branches with his feet. In each arm, held a pony. 'Mimzy and Magdalene .' I thought to myself. Kili released my mouth. "Fili! How do we get over there?" Kili hissed softly. Fili looked at me, as did Kili. "No. No no no no I will not!" I protested quietly. Kili gave me pleading eyes. "Please dear.. you're the only quiet one.." I sighed, looking at him. "Fine.." I mumbled, standing and crouching, slowly and quietly making my way over to the three trolls that sat around a fire. They argued about how they've eaten the same thing for days and days. They even whacked each other with spoons. Disgusting creatures, trolls are. I shook my head and made my way around the back of one, the 4 ponies corralled by rope and logs. They neighed and raised their front legs, noticing me crawling on the ground. I quietly shushed them, trying to untie the ropes. I tugged at them and cursed silently, looking around for something sharp. The only thing nearby was sitting on a trolls nasty hip. I closed my eyes and sighed, standing and slouching a bit, quietly moving to his side. I reached out to grab it but unfortunately, before I knew it, I was in the air, with a large hand around me. I gripped and pushed the trolls hand. "Well well well! Look at what we 'ave ere!" The one holding me cackled. "Oh it'll make a lovely stew, don't 'ye think?!" another prodded my shoulder with a spoon. I whimpered, letting out some pants. 'Kili.. Help..' I thought and breathed heavily. I closed my eyes and whimpered, hearing a loud yell. I opened my eyes to see an arrow stuck in the troll's finger. I looked down and saw Kili, bow away and his sword drawn. "Drop her!" He yelled loudly, an angry look on his face. "I'm sorry, what did 'ye say?" One troll teased. "I said.." he gripped the handle of his blade, "Drop. Her." He gritted his teeth, growling a bit. The troll laughed and threw me at him, making Kili drop his sword and wrap his arms around me tightly, catching me and breaking my fall. I yelped loudly and whimpered, feeling his lips press against my forehead.

I heard a loud cry from Thorin, looking up and seeing everyone yell battle cries and attacking the trolls. I rolled off of Kili and stood up, standing off to the side while Kili and them attacked the dwarves. Kili tossed me his bow and some arrows, making me blink with confusion. I put one of the arrows on the string and drew back, releasing and watching as the arrow pierced the troll's eye, making it scream. Kili nodded and stabbed the troll in the foot. I did the same, this time it piercing the troll in the chest. It roared loudly and swung it's arm back, hitting me. I yelped and hit the tree, groaning and panting, not being able to move as well. The trolls ended capturing us. Great. I sat farthest away from Kili, all of us wrapped up in a sack. I groaned, feeling that I couldn't move my arm. Kili looked at me with worry. I mouthed to him 'I'm fine' and grimaced in pain. I sighed, knowing that this would be the end. "Would 'ya hurry up?! It's almost dawn and you know if sunlight touches us, we'll be stone!" One troll groaned and was whacked by the spoon. "Shut up and find me some sage and thyme!" They had a rotessire with Oin, Dwalin, Gloin, and Fili on it. They all yelled and protested. Thorin struggled every now and then, kicking and wiggling against the fibers. I pondered what they said and smiled. "Wait! You don't want to cook them!" I yelled out. They looked at me and laughed. "And why not?" "I'm a bit of a cook myself and trust me, the smell of these guys won't be masked by the spices you're suggesting," I shrugged, standing up in the sack. One got close to me and glared. The dwarves protested loudly, saying that they didn't smell, not in the least bit. "What will then?" "Well.. The secret to cooking something like this.. Is to skin them first." They yelled loudly, some yelling 'traitor'. I frowned as one picked up Bombur "Look at this fat one! Might just eat 'im whole!" He opened his mouth to drop Bombur in. "No no! Not that one! He's infested. Parasites. Horrible fate really. In fact, all of us are infected. It can be easily transferred. Trust me, you don't want us," I shook my head, the dwarves yelling loudly. Thorin then had a moment of realization and kicked one of the dwarves, their protests turning into 'yes's' that they were filled with these infesting bugs. "So what? Should we just let 'em all go?!" One growled and glared. "Well.." I looked at the sky. it was no longer dark, it was turning a light blue. I looked over to the bushes, seeing a certain wizard pass quietly. "You may not even have the time to do that," his booming voice said as he stood on a rock. The trolls murmured to each other, wondering if they could eat him. At that moment, Gandalf ducked behind the rock, the sun reaching the trolls and turning them to stone. I smiled and sighed, my arm sending a shock of pain, causing me to grimace.

Gandalf untied the dwarves and myself, Kili hurrying over and looking at me with worried eyes. "Darling, are you ok?!" He touched my face and shoulders. He ran his hand down and touched my arm, sending a stabbing pain, causing me to cry out with pain. He dropped his hand quickly. "I-I'm so sorry..." he muttered quietly, resting his hands on my face. "No no, you're fine.. I can't move it is all.." I said and raised my good arm and places my hand over his. "Because it's dislocated. You need to set it back in place," I turned to see who said that. Thorin placed his sword in his scabbard and walked towards me. I looked at him closely, watching him make his way to me. He pushed Kili aside and placed his hands on my shoulder, quickly jerking it back in place, making a loud scream force it's way through my lips. He backed up and thanked Gandalf. I let out a small sob, feeling that I could move my arm again. Kili went to me quickly, wiping my hot tears and kissing my cheeks, telling me that I'm ok and it's fine. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder. Balin went to Thorin and pulled him aside, quietly arguing with the other dwarf. Kili wrapped his arms around me and hugged me softly. I sighed a bit and straightened up, having Kili's arms fall and his hands grip mine softly. He smiled at me and twined our fingers together. I smiled back and blushed a bit. He leaned his forehead against mine and softly pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed back just as softly. A few groans of disgust were let out followed by chuckles. I blushed and pulled away. He smiled and took his weapon away from me. I chuckled and handed it over freely. "Come with me," he said and took my hand, leading me away to a tree and firmly planting his lips to mine. I was taken aback but kissed back, running my lips against his. He bit and sucked my bottom lip between his, his tongue running over a couple times. He laid his hands on my hips and rubbed with his thumb, sending a tingling feeling through me. "K-Kili.." I managed to breathe out before his hand traveled to my breast and his lips moved down to my neck. I rested it back and sighed softly, feeling the rubbing motions of his hand and the bites on my neck and collarbone. His lip traveled up to my ear, brushing the hair away. I gasped quietly and bit my lip as he wrapped his lips around the lobe and breathed quietly in my ear. I let out a soft moan and panted quietly. He pressed his body closer to mine, making me feel that his pants were tighter on my leg. I blushed and bit my lip. He picked my leg up, earning a small yelp out of me. He looked at me and rested his hand on my neck. "Are you ok?" I nodded and sighed a bit. "I-It's going a little fast for me Kili..." I murmured quietly. He sighed softly and chewed his lip. "Oh... I'm sorry.. I thought you wanted to... You know.." he pulled away from me. "I-I do it's just... A little early for me," I took his hand in mine and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me gently, running his hands through my wavy hair. I blushed and smiled, hearing the others start on their way. "Come on, let's catch up with them," Kili took my hand and we started off and followed behind. We came to a giant hole buried deep in the earth, rotting with bones and crawling with flies. I caught a whiff of it and retched a bit, feeling sick to my stomach. A bunch of the dwarves groaned and coughed hard, sounding terrible. Kili, myself, Fili, and 2 others, Balin and Bombur, stayed outside.

I covered my mouth with a cloth, retching here and there. Kili rubbed my back and soothed me, trying to keep the vomit down. They soon came back up, Gandalf carrying swords in his arms. He handed me one. "Ah, Aria here.. This should be about your size.." I opened it and it revealed a steel blade with a simple design on it. "It glows blue when there are Orcs or Goblins near," he smiled and started to walk away. I hesitated and strapped it onto my hip. "Gandalf!" Biffur had ran down the hill. "There's someone coming!" I looked at Kili, making him stand up and draw his sword, I did the same and followed as we heard crunching sounds from about 15 yards away. I looked around, my heart in my throat and my fear awake. Gandalf readied his staff and the dwarves their swords. Out came rabbits, followed by a sled, carrying a very odd man. I blinked and sighed, sheathing my sword and holding my chest. Everyone groaned. "Radagast! How good to see you.. Why are you here?" "I was looking for you Gandalf..Something's wrong.." the man stuttered a bit and fidgeted Kili sheathed his sword and took my hand in his, earning a scowl from Thorin. I guess Kili scowled back because Thorin directed his gaze to Radagast and Gandalf. "I'll just be a moment or so," he called to us and went with Radagast to the side, talking amongst themselves. I sat with Kili and Fili against a rock, either man beside me. I rested my head on Kili's shoulder and closed my eyes, sighing softly. He held me by my waist and close to him, laying his head on my own. I heard Fili mumble to Kili and Kili mumble back. I was far too tired to pay attention though, so, I decided to take a nap. Later one, (I had no idea how long I've slept) Kili shook me awake a bit. "Sweetie.. Come on, we're about to push on," he murmured in my ear, making me whine and pick my head up and yawn loudly, my eyes watering a bit. He smiled and helped me up, my vision blurred by exhaustion. "What time is is..?" I asked tiredly. Kili chuckled and hugged my waist with his arm. "It's about mid-day darling," he kissed my cheek and smiled. About 13 yards from where we were, we heard growling and a howl, sending out hands to our weapons and drawing them. I turned in a circle, fully awake now as a wolf like creature jumped above me, having Dwalin slash down his sword on it's head and stabbing it. Another attacked from the other side, an arrow flying into it's head and being pierced with swords. "There must be a pack nearby," Gandalf said. Radagast stuttered a bit, saying he could outrun them. "These are Guldebrag Wargs! They'll outrun you." "These are Ruskabel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try," a wicked smile formed on the other wizard.


	3. Chapter 3

We ran. As fast as we could I followed Kili and Fili followed me. Gandalf had us going in all sorts of directions, frankly making me not a happy hobbit. There was a large pack of orcs and wargs following us. Luckily, we had Radagast to distract them while we try to escape. "Aria!" I heard Thorin hiss as he grabbed the back of my dress and brought me against a rock, a warg and a rider standing on top of it. Thorin nodded to Kili, who drew his bow and shot the warg. It fell off the rock and they attacked it. Gandalf heard the others and hurried us along. We came to a small clearing, the beasts surrounding us. I pressed my back to Fili's arm,Thorin growling a bit at the attackers. Kili was shooting arrows at them, aiming perfectly. I looked around for Gandalf, hyperventilating a bit. "Where's Gandalf?! He left us! Blast him!" Oin cried out. I looked at a large rock, seeing Gandalf jump out from behind here. "Down here!" he cried loudly to us. We made our way and slid down the rock. I turned before I went down. "Kili!" I cried out loudly. He turned and forgot the enemy, taking my hand and jumping down with me. Thorin followed behind us. I leaned against the rocks and breathes heavily. Thorin looked at me and shook his head, walking down a path, with 12 dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard following him. We came to a large cliff side with rivers flowing down from all sides. "Rivendell.." I whispered quietly. Gandalf nodded. "So this was your intent?" Thorin glared hard at the man. "We can get help from the elves. Your stubborness will be the death of you Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf started for the ancient city. We followed, Kili next to me. He did not hold my hand nor speak to me. I felt a stinging pain in my heart. I slowed down so that I was in the back. Balin, saw my pained expression and stopped. "Lass? What seems to be the issue?" "Kili.. He hasn't spoken to me since we got here and he won't touch me.." I sighed and looked down. "Ah lass, don't be so down, alright? He's just thinking is told me about the affection between you two and spoke to him about it. He might just be following orders," Balin shrugged a bit. I sighed.

"He can at least talk to me.. It hurts when he doesn't speak.." I hugged my arms as we approached the front doors and under the arch. Gandalf approached an elf, speaking Elvish to the man. "My Lord Elrond is not here." Just as those words flew by the elf's lips, a horn sounded, a line of horses fastly upon us. I was pulled into a circle, letting out a small yelp. The elves circled up, the dwarves growling and muttering. The one I assumed was Lord Elrond approached Gandalf and us. "Please, I wish to offer you food and a place to rest, Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror," he said and smiled a bit. Thorin agreed and we were on our way. I gave Kili a longing look, he returned with a sad gaze. At dinner, we were served vegetables. The dwarves were not happy with the gesture, many complained about there not being meat. I happily ate my greens, being very hungry. That night, we all got rooms. Of course, I got my own since I was female. I stood in the deck, looking up at the crescent moon. I had just come from the reading of the map, finding out that we have 3-5 months until Durin's day was upon us. I heard a small rasp on the door. "Come in," I said quietly, staring at the star filled sky. I felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around my waist. I turned around and saw Kili. I smiled a bit and turned and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I didn't affectionate you earlier.. Gandalf doesn't want us to show our affection during." I nodded."I understand..I thought you were mad at me." "I could never be mad at you.." he kissed me gently. I kissed back, resting my hands on his broad shoulders. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting out a small yawn.

"Get some rest Aria.." I shook my head. "I'm fine, really," I smiled and kissed him again. He kissed back, resting his hands on my neck. He slipped his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance. I granted him and opened my mouth, letting our tongues dance together. He let out a soft moan, something I've never heard from him. He turned so I faced the room and he slowly stepped, making me walk backwards until we reached the bed. I laid down and moved up so my head rested on the soft pillows. He slowly crawled on top of me, kissing me with more passion than I imagined. I ran my hands to his chest, taking off his armor. He slid his hand up the side of my leg and under my dress to my waist, lifting my back with his other hand and untieing the dress. I let out a soft moan. He slid off the shoulders of my dress and kissed them, running his lips over my collar bone. I raised my hands under his clothing and felt his chest. It was hard and muscular, something I didn't expect. He rid of his shirt, revealing his tanned skin. He pressed his lips to mine again, making my heart feel like fire. I moaned softly and layed my head back, letting him kiss down my jaw and neck, biting slightly. He slipped my dress down and off me, taking each breast in his hands. He kissed down in between my chest and kissed one breast, earning a small moan and cry from me. He wrapped his lips around a nipple, licking, sucking and softly biting it. I stifled my moans in fear of someone hearing me. I bit my arm and moaned, letting out small high pitched crys. He left the nipple and kissed his way to the other, doing the same to the other. I whimpered and panted, feeling his hand massage my breast a bit. He left my breast and made his way to my ear.

"Are you ok with this?" I nodded a bit, being overwhelmed by the pleasure. "B-But I haven't made love before.." I murmured. He chuckled softly. "Neither have I," he kissed me softly. He slowly undid the fasts on his pants, slipping them down, his member bouncing a bit from doing so. I blushed at the sight of it. For him being a dwarf, it was quite large. I bit my lip. He layed on top of me, careful not to crush me. I felt his heart beating hard against mine. "Are you sure you want to do this...?" He asked again. I nodded. "I do.. Kili.. I love you.. I fell in love with you when I saw you.." I said quietly. He smiled and kissed me. "I love you too Aria.. When I saw you, your beauty struck me.. I've never felt like this, honestly," he kissed me passionately. No tongue, just lips. I kissed back, feeling the flame rise again. He slid his hand down the side of my body, sending shivers through my spine. "Will you let me make love to you..?" He asked quietly. I hesitated and nodded, smiling a bit. He smiled and blushed as he stared at my body. I blushed and stared at him, especially his male anatomy, wondering if it would fit. He slowly ran his fingers down my spine, making my back arch a bit. He moved his hand down and over my own anatomy, making a soft squeal leave my throat. He smiled and rubbed his fingers on me, making me moan and let out small mewls. He smiled and looked at me, slipping a finger inside of me. I let out a small hiss and whimpered a it. "Does it hurt..?" he asked quietly. I nodded. "Not as much.. It just kind of stings.." I replied back, panting a bit, getting used to it. After my go, he started moving his finger, making me spill out moans. He blushes and leaned his head forward, wrapping his lips around the small piece of flesh above his finger. I let out a loud squeal, biting my arm hard. He blushed and closes his eyes, sucking it softly and running his tongue over it, flicking it slightly I jerked my hips when he flicked his tongue against it, panting and moaning softly. He slid in another finger, careful not to hurt me.

I let out a small hiss and gritted my teeth slightly, relaxing a bit to get used to it. He waited and kisses my inner thigh sweetly, his beard scratching the inside of my leg slightly. I smiled and blushed, giving him the go. He wrapped his lips around it again and started moving his fingers, making me whine and moan. My hips jerked wildly making me whimper loudly. I felt a wave of pleasure crashed over me and I collapsed a bit, panting. He pulled his fingers out and leaned up, kissing me passionately. "That was good," he murmured and smiled. I blushed a bit and bit my lip. He kissed my jaw just below my ear, making me suck in a breath. He looked at me and grinned, going to my ear and slowly blowing in it. I layed my head back and let out a loud moan. He blushed and giggled, covering my mouth, "Shh! They'll hear us.." he removed his hand and kissed me. I kissed back and blushed a dark red. He pulled away and smiled. "Are you ready...?" he asked me, staring deep into my eyes. I hesitated and blushed, nodding slowly. He moved up a bit, taking the base of his member and getting in between my legs. I blushed and closed my eyes, shaking a bit. "Hey, hey..." he took my chin and smiled. "Just relax ok? You're going to be fine, I promise you," he smiled warmly. I smiled and nodded, relaxing a bit. He placed the tip to my entrance, making my shaking 5 times worse. He kissed me and soothed me a bit. "It's ok.. We don't have to do this darling, it's all up to you.." he said softly, kissing my forehead. I shook my head a bit. "I want to but..I'm scared..." "What are you scared of?" "...Being left alone.." I murmured softly. He sighed and kissed me. "I would never leave you Aria.. I give you my word under the line of Durin.." He took my hand in his and smiled. I nodded and smiled a bit, looking at him shift and close in on his position. I layed my head back, shifting my weight a bit as he pressed the tip into me, letting out a loud yelp and whimper. He kissed me over and over, whispering to me and smiling, waiting for me to get relaxed.

I panted and whimpered a bit, sitting still and relaxing for a bit before nodding a bit to him. He rested his lips on the base of my neck, his beard scratching my shoulder. He slid a bit more in, making me whimper slightly. He pushed in slowly until he was fully in, petting my hair and kissing my cheeks, smiling and kissing me softly. I panted a bit and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pressed his chest to mine and kissed me softly. I kissed his shoulder. "I'm ready..." I kissed his jaw and then his lips. He nodded and slowly started moving his hips, sliding in and out with ease. I grimaced a bit until soft moans were spilling out past my lips. He kept a slow pace, moaning softly when his hips met mine. I kissed him deeply and moaned, panting a bit. He picked up speed, making my back rub against the soft satin. I moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly, tightening my legs. "Mmmm.. Kili..." I moaned his name loudly. "Aria.." he moaned back, going faster and a bit harder. She kissed me roughly but passionately, wresting his tongue with mine. I moaned loudly against his mouth, meeting my hips with his. "Kili.. Please.. Harder.." I managed to moan out before he held my hips in place and went harder, making me moan loudly and pant loudly. He gripped my hips and moaned, leaning his head back, his long brown hair revealing his strong build. I panted loudly and moaned, letting out soft crys. "Mmm, ah! Kili!" I gasped and cried out when he hit a sweet spot. He grinned wildly and leaned down, whispering slightly. "Are you ready for a night of pleasure?" he bit my neck and shoulder, leaving marks. I moaned loudly and nodded. "Yes!" He smiled and pulled out, quickly thrusting back in and hitting the spot, sending a wave of pleasure crash over me. He repeated the actions, making me let out loud cries. He grunted loudly, moaning and panting, switching our position until I'm sitting on him and goes faster. After an hour of the most pleasurable thing I could imagine, we were finally done. I moaned loudly and gripped his shoulders, letting out a loud cry and throwing my head back, releasing. He did his final thrusts and moaned loudly, releasing and panting, making me collapse a bit on him. He panted loudly and smiled, moving my long wavy brown locks from my chest, kissing my collarbones. "I love you Aria..." he kissed the top of my head gently. I smiled and snuggled close to him, getting off him and gasping as his anatomy slipped out. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me close, pulling the covers over us. He kissed the my forehead and smiled, twining my legs with his. I smiled and kissed his chest, resting my hand on the crook of his shoulder. We laid in silence for a bit until Kili broke it. "Aria... Do you want children?" I shrugged a bit, feeling his warm skin on mine. "Someday.. But yes, I do want children." He smiled and hugged me a bit. "Ok darling.." He yawned and eventually we fell asleep.

The next morning, I was alone in bed. The birds chirped loudly, causing me to stir and slowly wake up, sitting up and covering myself with a sheet. I looked around, seeing Kili's clothes gone. I stood up, wrapping the sheet around me. I walked to the bathroom and heard the shower going, peeking in to see who was in. I saw a tan form with long brown hair in the shower. Kili. I smiled and leaned against the frame, hearing the shower stop. I looked around and went back to the bed, laying against the headboard. Kili came out with a piece of fabric hanging low on his hips. He had dried his hair a bit, making it stringy and wavy. The sun hit his chest just right, making the droplets of water glisten. He smiled at me and moved closer. "You look beautiful Aria.." he smiled and blushed a bit. I blushed and looked down, shaking my head. "You really do...I have never been as stunned in seeing a woman as beautiful as you in my life.." he whispered softly and went to me, placing his hand on my cheek and kissing my forehead. I put my hand on his and smiled, rubbing my thumb on his hand. He smiled and grabbed his clothes, going back to the bathroom. "We're leaving soon," he walked in and turned the corner. I stood up and slipped my dress on and over my shoulders, tying the back. "Does Gandalf know?" I walked in and fixed my hair a bit. Kili shook his head. "Thorin decided we must leave early so Gandalf won't interfere," he slipped his last piece of armor on and kissed me. I kissed back and smiled a bit. He went to the door, and held it open for me.

I gathered the rest of my things, walking out with Kili following me. We came to the table where the dwarves were amongst each other, seeing us and going silent, grinning wildly. I blushed a dark red and looked down, Kili holding my waist. Thorin gave a dissaproving sigh and stood up, "Aria.. I need to speak with you.." I started for him, Kili following. Thorin held up his hand, "Alone." He walked to the other room, me following. He closed the door behind us and glared. "I get that you and Kili have a "thing", but you're on a mission, as is he. If you hurt him.. I swear by the line of Durin.." he shook his head, walking to the balcony. "I promise I won't.." I murmured quietly, looking down. He came back to me and lifted my face a bit. I sniffled a bit, my eyes blurring a bit. "Please don't.. I'm sorry.. I'm just worried for my nephew.." He wiped my cheek and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back, quietly crying. He rubbed my back a little. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk throughout this whole trip.. I'm just don't want to be responsible for another's life, much less a female.. Plus with Kili.. Can you forgive me..?" He murmured softly. I pulled away and nodded wiping my cheeks. He smiled a bit, patting my shoulder. "You're strong, you really are," he wiped my cheeks again, walking to the door and opening it, the dwarves scurrying back and whistling, obviously eavesdropping. Thorin scolded them, me following, sniffling a bit. Kili hugged me tightly. I hugged back and smiles, nesting my face in his neck. Then, we were off. We left Rivendell and headed out for our journey to Erebor.


	4. Chapter 4

It was raining. Freaking great. We had taken what Thorin called 'The Mountain Pass'. We hugged close to the wall of the mountain. Kili had given me his jacket and placed it over my shoulders and head, putting up his own hood. Thorin yelled loudly against the wind and rain, telling us we need shelter. A crash of thunder sounded and a large rock hit our mountain having rocks fall down on us. A stone giant appeared, fighting another. Our mountain shook and split, having Kili on the other side of me. I reached for him and he reached for me, not being able to reach. He gave me a worried look. I felt an arm grab me and pull me back, keeping me close to the wall. I looked as saw Fili, yelling at everyone. Our stone giant had clashed with another and moved, having us all yell. I saw Kili and them jump onto the mountain that didn't move. We, however, went the other way. A giant hit ours, sending it backwards and it's knee reaching the mountain and crashing. I heard Kili yell 'No', along with Thorin. Fili pushed me off onto the mountain, the others following. Kili pushed past the others and came around the rock, seeing us all packed on the ground. He sighed with relief and helped me up. I hugged him tightly and looked at the others, going to help them. Thorin helped as well, finding a small sliver in the cave just big enough that we could all fit in. We scurried in quickly, shivering from the cold rain and strippign of our wet items, except for me. I stood at the mouth of the cave, facing away as the men changed and dried off best they could and wrung out their damp clothes. When it was clear, I turned back around and sat down next to Kili, leaning on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me close, keeping me warm best he could. Bofur had the first watch, leaning against the mouth of the cave, closing his eyes and fighting sleep.

I kept close to Kili, feeling Thorin's eyes on my back the whole time. I heard a small rumble and sat up, looking around. I saw the sand slip through cracks and quickly grabbed my things. "Everybody! Up!" I yelled and everyone was on their feet, only to fall through cracks. I gripped tightly to my bag and sword, falling on top of the dwarves and groaning. A large group of goblins came to us, screaming and shouting and cackling, grabbing the dwarves and I and forcing us to walk. Kili struggled most of all to get to me, fighting best he can against the creatures. They grabbed his hair and threw him forward I slipped off to the side and tripped, falling over the edge, letting out a loud yell. It was cold, and dark. I had fallen into a pile of weeds, being hidden well. I saw that a goblin had fallen earlier, having damaged something important. A creature had shown up, saying how it was going to eat this other creature. When he started to drag it away, it had reacted, flailing about. The creature picked up a rock, and smashed it against it's head. The goblin fell silent and limp, the creature continued to drag it, singing a nasty song on the way. Once I didn't hear the singing anymore, I poked my head, scurrying to my feet and looking around, stepping on something cold, metal, and hard. I grimaced and lifted my foot, seeing a gold ring against the black rock. I picked it up and looked at it closely, hearing the soft sounds of scurrying and putting it in my bag, hugging the wall and following the small path to a lake. The creature was up at the top, the goblin underneath him. He sang the nasty song again, the creature squealing loudly. I lifted my sword to see it glowed a baby blue. I looked back up and saw that the creature had bashed another rock on it, causing my sword to stop glowing and go back to normal. I peeked around the corner, and it was no longer there. I panted quietly and drew my sword, holding it close to me.I heard soft talking then a 'boo!'. I jumped and quickly turned around, seeing a gray creature on it's hands and feet, walking towards me. "My my my preciouss... What do we haves here?" it said and smiled, showing 6 teeth. I shivered at it. "A-Aria.. Aria Baggins." It looked confused. "Bagginses? What is a 'Bagginses'?" it circled me, asking to itself it it could eat me.I pointed the sword. "Keep you're distance! I will use this!" I threatened, not knowing how to use a sword properly.

(Kili's POV)

I lost her. I can't believe I lost Aria. I grunted loudly as the goblins forced us to their leader, it being a raunchy loud, fat thing. I looked at my brother and my uncle, seeing their expressions as we arrived in front of the Goblin King. I looked around behind me to find Aria. Finding no luck, I feared the worse, swallowing what felt like my heart and holding back the anger that spread within. "Well well well! Just the man I wanted to see!" He got close to Thorin, causing Fili to try to move for him, the goblins hissing and moving him back. "Everybody search them! Every nook and cranny! Every crack and crevice!" the Goblin King shouted loudly, the goblins doing as they're told and ridding us of our weapons. I growled under my breath and glared hard at the King. One goblin got curious with uncle's sword and opened it, hissing and screaming throwing it down, having the Goblin King yell and cower in his throne. "That's the Goblin Cleaver!" he hit the bottom of his staff on the ground. "Kill them! Kill them all!" he ordered, the goblins grabbing whips and hitting us, forcing me down onto my knee and grimace in pain.

(Aria's POV)

After being stuck down here, this creature, (I learned his name was Gollum) had a game of riddles. It was down to the last riddle, and my turn. I felt my dress and bag, feeling the pocket that had the ring in it. "Asks us a questions.." Gollum said loudly, growling a bit. I nodded quickly, "Yes yes I know!" I held up a hand, feeling the pocket again. "What have I got in my pocket?" I said quietly. He looked at me with confusion. "What?" "What.. What have I got, it this pocket?" I tapped it. "No fair! Not a question!" he came running at me, growling loudly. I held the sword to his throat and shook a bit. "You said to ask you a question, and I did. What is in this pocket?" He groaned and went to the other side. "3 guesses, you must gives us 3!" "Fire away," he scurried about the ground, picking up fish bones, wondering what I would carry. "Handses!" At that moment I took it out, having him growl and go back to looking. "Knife!" "Wrong, guess again, one more," I warned him, having a growl emerge through his mouth. He panicked and whined. "String!" He said, quickly adding another. "Or nothing!" "Wrong, both times," I told him,seeing a sad look on his face as he plopped over and weeped. I fiddled a bit. "You um.. Need to show me the way out. It was a deal.." He glared at me. "Dids we? Dids we make a deal?" he grinned and reached in his pocket, his grin disappearing and worry slapped across. He looked around quickly, screaming loss and crying. I backed up a bit, taking the ring out of my pocket and holding it in my hand. He stood still growling. "What HAS it got in it's nasty pocketses?" He growled and came running after me. I took off down the path, holding the ring tightly and looking back every so often, seeing a dead end. I whined and looked around, seeing a small entrance, just big enough for me to fit through. I squeezed through, falling in the ground, the ring flinging into the air. I reached to catch it, it slidding on my finger. Gollum ripped through the cave in front of me, looking around to find me. I looked at him, waving my hand in front of his face. He didn't see me and ran off, yelling Baggins really loud. I stood up and followed cautiously.

(Kili's POV)

I struggled hard against the goblins, the king singing loudly about how bones would be shattered and others. One grabbed my hair, making me yell loudly. Thorin growled and fought a bit against them, only throwing off a few. A flash of white light blinded me and made everyone hit the we came too, Gandalf stood there with Glamdring in his hand. "Stand up and fight." He said loudly, having us all slowly sit up. "Fight!" We quickly got to our feet, grabbing our weapons and slashing down the goblins, running as fast as we could behind Gandalf. My older brother and Uncle ran in front of me, the rest behind us. Throughout our way, we slashed goblins, making our way to a board like walk where the Goblin King burst out. Gandalf tightened his grip on his weapon and slit his stomach and throat, cutting the ropes and sliding down a cliff side. We hit the grown and groaned loudly, being under boards under boards. The body of the king hit where we were, and crushed us, making us groan loudly. I was trapped under boards and grimaced, hearing Dwalin yell loudly. "Gandalf!" I said loudly, struggling, seeing all the goblins crawl down the cliff after us. Gandalf helped us all out and we were on our way, running and panting a bit.

(Aria's POV)

I slowly creeped up behind Gollum, watching him yell 'thief' and 'Baggins'. I had a look of confusion on my face as I followed. Gollum came to a passage where light shown, then quickly hid, seeing Gandalf and the dwarves passing. I saw Kili, an angered look on his face. I opened my mouth to yell at him but kept it shut. Gollum started tearing up and growling, getting angry again. I stepped back and ran, jumping over him and running out down the hill. I came up to the group, Kili being held by Thorin, hearing his soft sobs. I held my mouth and felt my eyes get teary. Thorin kept him calm as everyone kept silent. Kili pushed away from Thorin, walking away. Fili started after him, Gandalf pulling him back, "No.. Leave him.." Gandalf turned away, as did everyone. I followed quietly behind Kili, hearing his angry sobs. He leaned against a rock and slid down, curling close to himself and sobbing loudly, gripping his hair. I wiped my cheeks, only having more tears slide down. I quietly sobbed, watching as he stood up and hit the rock with a stick, breaking it in half. I turned to see the others heartbroken, but not like Kili. He really loved me. And I really loved him. I went behind a tree and took the ring off, slipping it in the bag and setting it down, coming out. "Kili..." I said softly and watched his head fly up, a happy smile bursting from his lips. He stood up and ran to me, taking me in his arms and hugging me tightly, letting out happy sobs. Thorin saw us and ran over quickly, Fili following. We ended up on our knees embracing each other, happy sobs escaping our lips. "I thought I lost you.." he managed to say between sobs. "Aria..." I heard another voice, I turned and saw Thorin and smiled a bit, getting down and wrapping his arms around us. Kili nuzzled into me, sniffling a bit. Gandalf had a smile on his face, trying not to slip a tear. The others, however, no matter how tough you think they are, were sobbing. I smiled and wiped my cheeks. Kili kissed me passionately kissing my cheeks and keeping me close. Thorin stood and cleared his throat, trying to look tough. I chuckled and stood up, Kili following and hugging me. "How did you get away?" Balin said, wiping his pink cheeks. "I uh.. Fell when you guys were being taken away and I found a way out of the mountain is all," I smiled and sighed, getting my bag and next to Kili. He held me and smiled, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and holding me close. It was getting dark and when that happened, nothing good followed. We heard the howling or Wargs and ran, finding no way to run except off a shouted to us quickly, "The trees!" And we climbed quickly.

Kili helped me up and sat in a branch above, the wargs, circling the trees and biting up at us. I held close to the tree and yelped whenever the beasts jumped. A pale white warg approached and growled loudly, a white orc riding on it. I heard Thorin gasp loudly and growl. The orc said something in some language and looked at me, grinning. I whimpered and gripped the bark of the tree. He yelled something and the wargs attacked the trees, unrooting them and having us jump onto one tree. Gandalf had lit a pine cone on fire and passed the fire down the tree, throwing it at the wargs. Soon, the ground was a blaze, the wargs retreating, except the white orc. Our tree was slipping and falling over until it jerked and hit the ledge, causing me to let go of the branch and fall, grabbing onto another and dangling from the tree. "Kili!" I yelled loudly, gasping. "Aria!" He saw and jumped down quickly, taking my wrist and pulling me up best he could. I gripped his arm tightly until my knuckles were white, squeezing my eyes shut. He finally pulled me up and embraced me tightly. I looked at him and panted heavily. "W-Where's Thorin .?" I looked around the tree. "He's there.." Kili motioned to the ground, seeing Thorin run after the orc Thorin hit the ground immediately, the warg and rider circling him until he got up again and went to attack, having being taken down again. He hit the rock and gasped, not being able to reach his sword. I stood up and watched as an orc that stayed came up to kill him. I ran and drew my sword, tackling the creature and rolling on the ground, stabbing it a couple times before guarding white orc laughed loudly and asked me something, not being able to understand. I growled a bit and brought my sword down onto the rider's beast's nose. I looked at the tree and found it empty, seeing all the dwarves attack the wargs. Kili came next to me and fought by my side, taking down any enemy that ventured near Thorin. Gandalf stood in the tree, calling out to us that the Eagles have arrived. I looked and saw what he meant, seeing large birds swoop down and grab the remaining enemy and us. Kili and I were picked up and dropped onto another eagle and when all of us were gathered, we flew off. I layed against Kili and panted, seeing the worry in his eyes for his uncle. I held his hand tightly, leaning on him and sighing softly. He kissed the top of my forehead and watched his uncle for any movement. By the time dawn arrived and it was early morning, the Eagles swooped down low and rested us on a rock and flew off. Kili went immediately to Thorin, as did I and Gandalf.

Gandalf moved everyone aside and placed a hand over Thorin's face, mumbling some words and us all watching as Thorin's bruised eyes fluttered open. We all sighed with relief, Kili and Fili helping him up. "Where's Aria?" I heard Thorin mumble angrily. I looked at him and swallowed my heart. "You nearly got yourself killed Aria! What were you thinking?!" he growled a bit. I looked down and shrugged. "I just wanted to help.." I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and to my surprise, it was Thorin. "I thank you Aria Baggins.." he mumbled quietly. I hugged back and everyone cheered a bit. He pulled away and wandered to Dwalin, talking to him. I turned around and looked past the mountains and into the distance. "Everyone.." I had gotten their attention. "Look," I pointed straight, my finger covering but the tip of The Lonely Mountain, their home. Everyone smiled and sighed, getting closer to view their old home. Kili came next to me and twined his fingers with mine. "Erebor.." I heard Oin or Gloin mumble quietly. "Durin's day is exactly 4 months away if we head for it now," Gandalf said loudly. "We will take rest at an old friend of mine, Beorn's," and he started down the spiraling stairs. We all followed, Kili and I sticking close together, holding each other's hands tightly. We got about 20 miles before we came to a field with large bees. Gandalf turned to us and explained that Beorn was not normal and that we need to be slowly introduced by twos. "I'll whistle for Thorin and Aria first. Then Fili and Kili. Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Ori, Nori, Balin, Dwalin, Dori and finally, Bombur," he said and walked ahead down a trail. We lined up in our order and waited, hearing the whistle close to 10 minutes later.

Thorin and I slowly made our way down the pathway, seeing Gandalf in front of a large, muscly man. He had jet black hair and beard, wearing a green tunic with a brown like cloak over that, wearing leather shoes and brown tathered pants. We both bowed a bit at him, the large man gruffing a bit. "Well! Who are you? And what are you?" He nodded at me. I looked at him then down. "My name is Aria Baggins and I'm a hobbit," I bowed my head. "Well! A hobbit. I've never seen the likes of you before! And what about you?" "Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror," Thorin said and bowed to him a bit. "Well! I must ask, why do you show up at my doorstep?" Gandalf explained our story about the way to Erebor and the mountain pass. "Fascinating! Please, come in, tell me more!" We followed Beorn into the large house and sat around an enormous fire, Thorin sitting next to Gandalf and listening closely to him speak. After story by story, each pair of dwarves appeared until we were all in. Beorn had gotten excited over the large amount of company in his home, gruffing slightly every once in a while when we spoke. "So, if I may ask, why is a female here?" everyone looked at him. I swallowed hard and looked down, feeling Kili's hand press mine softly. Thorin, to my surprise spoke up. "She's a remarkable woman. She saved all of our lives, mine twice. She's a good addition to the company and we're happy to call her a part of it," he smiled softly at me and bowed his head slightly. I smiled back, not expecting the kindness from him. Everyone else smiled at well, except for Dwalin, who was shocked by him being so nice. Beorn chuckled. "Well! We have food and drinks here and beds so feel free to spend the evening here!" he stood up, towering over us and walking with Gandalf outside and were not seen for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

By nightfall, all the men have eaten and stuffed themselves until they rolled on the floor moaning, their stomachs pursed. Kili and I actually ate less than the others, which is surprising. I layed against his shoulder and stared into the fire, feeling him place soft kisses on my head every once in a while. I smiled at the gesture and got closer to him, resting my face in the crook of his neck. I planted a soft kiss there, hearing him suck in a small breath. I blushed and stood up, yawning a bit. He stood up as well, taking my hand in his and going to a room down the hall and to the right. Beorn's house was very large, elegant carvings were placed in the walls and posts. We entered the room and as the door was shut, Kili's mouth was on mine, hungry for my kisses, moving down my neck and back up. I blushed and kissed back, letting out soft moans. "W-We can't be too loud," I managed to say before he kissed me and guided me to the bed. I plopped down on it and blushed, Kili undoing his armor and kissing me, slipping his shirt off. I felt his chest, running my hands up and down his build, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips to his. He moaned a bit and undid my dress, sliding his hands down my sides and chest and legs. I moaned softly, his fingers tingling my skin and making me shiver and arch into him. He pulled it off and threw it to the side, along with his pants. I moaned and blushed wildly and felt his member press on the inside of my thigh. I moaned and bit my lip when he kissed down my body, dipping his tongue out and kissing my stomach, chest, and my area. I gasped loudly, biting my arm and curling my toes. He did the same to me in Rivendell, slowly prodding with his fingers and making small, high pitched noises escape my mouth. Finally, when he thought I'd had enough teasing, he made his way back up my body, slipping the tip in between the folds and pushing in, making me gasp and moan. He pushed in until his hips were against mine, holding my hands and kissing my neck.

He slowly hit his hips on mine, making pants and moans escape from both of us. He held my hips tightly, going harder but keeping a slow pace. I bit my arm to keep from letting out loud moans. He gritted his teeth to do the same, going faster against me and moving his hands to hold my knees against his sides. I panted loudly and arched my back, biting harder on my arm until I tasted the hint of metallic tang. He replaced my arm with his lips and bit my lip, moaning against my mouth. I moaned and brought my leg up over his shoulder, resting it there and experiencing a new sense of pleasure. He was able to press further and harder into me, making my crys higher. He kissed me more, shaking a bit. I held his chest close to mine and let out a cry and released. He hit once more before releasing, collapsing a bit on top of me, letting out loud pants. He kissed my chest softly, breathing heavily. I let out soft moans and smiled, panting as heavily as him. He pulled out slowly, making me gasp a bit, and layed next to me, pulling the covers over us. I smiled and looked at him, his dark eyes looking back. I got as close to him as I could. "Kili.." I murmured softly against his chest. "Hm?" I felt the soft rumble on my nose. "Do you love me..?" I replied back, feeling his chest move and him sitting up. "Of course I love you Aria.. I love you with everything I have.." I sat up and he ran his hand on my cheek and through my hair. I smiled and leaned into his hand. He planted a soft kiss on my lips and smiled. He took my hand in his and yawned a bit. "Let's rest, we need to be up early tomorrow," he layed back down, having me turn around and fit into his body, feeling the warmth of his chest on my back. I nodded and layed my head down, closing my eyes and feeling his arm wrap tightly around my waist, holding me close to him. I finally fell asleep with ease, feeling his warmth and protection flood over me.

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, I woke to the sound of quiet talking. I stirred and turned over, feeling the empty space in the bed next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and yawned, sitting up and rubbing them. I looked around, seeing the sky become a lighter shade. I got up and slipped on a long night gown, quietly making my way to where the conversation was. I peeked around the corner and saw Thorin and Kili around a small fire. I slid quietly down the post, heightening my hearing and listening. "Well, Uncle.. I'm sorry.. I love her.. And I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with her, no matter the costs." "Kili! You know neither of us can guarantee her safely when we reach Erebor. If she dies, what will you do then?" I heard a soft sigh. "I will die with her. I refuse to leave her alone. I love her Uncle, you may think this is just a simple infatuation but when we reach Erebor, I will marry her," he said firmly, his voice cracking a bit when he said he loved me. I layed my head back and smiled, closing my eyes and letting a tear slip down my cheek. I wiped it and listened more. "Kili, I hope you know what you are doing.. This is serious: starting a life, having children, getting married, it's something I do not what you to mess up on.. I got to be a father and only to you and Fili. Your father abandoned you and my sister, when Erebor was attacked, you had just been born and my sister dead. I do not want to see the closest thing I have to a son make a mistake.." I could tell Thorin had held in tears and held up his pride. "Are you absolutely sure you want to marry her and start up a life?" I looked over and saw Kili nod. "Yes Uncle. I love her and I would do anything for her," I saw Thorin nod slowly. "Then when the time comes, I grant you to marry. But only when Smaug is defeated and we regain the mountain are you to marry," Thorin said strictly but quietly.

"I understand Uncle," I saw him stand up and bow having me quickly to my feet, gown off, door shut, and back in bed, pretending to sleep. I burrowed myself between the silk sheets and breathes softly, hearing the door open very quietly. He shut the door and rid of his clothes, slipping back in bed with me, holding me close. I smiled and stirred until I faced him. He kissed my forehead, murmured 'I love you', and quickly fell asleep. I smiled and fell asleep shortly after, the words of him wanting to marry running through my head. When the sun was finally up and the birds chirping, I was woken up by a plaster of kisses on my cheek, face, head, and nose. I whined and opened my eyes, seeing Kili's bright smile. I smiled back. "Mmm... Hi.." I ran my hands through the sheets. "Hi..Come on.. We have practice to do," he stood up, wearing his usual clothing. I sat up and got out of bed, stretching and yawning loudly, slipping on a dark blue dress that matched his his hood. I fixed up my hair and went outside with him, grabbing our swords and making our way outside."Ok, darling, take your sword out." I drew my sword, in which I had named Sting. "Grip the hilt tightly," he ordered in a soft voice I did so and waited his command. "Now, do this," he took his own sword and did a slash,a stab and a twirl of his hand and a slash. I looked closely at the moves, repeating them. "Good. Grip it a bit more and try it again 6 more times, I nodded obediently and did it 6 more times, my arm starting to get sore. "Square your shoulders and try the other hand," he switched his sword and did the same moves. I did as he told and did the moves on my left hand, slashing and hacking away. He nodded slowly. "Ok, something different," he took the sword and turned to walk away, turning back and bringing the sword down near me. I brought my sword up and deflected it, letting out a yelp when the loud 'clang' was heard. He continued to bring his sword down and I continued to deflect it. Once I got the hang of it, I was a master at it. I got Kili's sword out of his hand at least 3 times. By mid-day, we were both panting, the heat from the sun burning on our backs. He wiped his forehead from sweat and smiled.

"You've done well.." he kissed me softly and smiled. I kissed back and blushed. "I'm only an amateur.." I stuck my sword in the soil and hugged hugged back, picking me up. I let out a small yelp and giggled. He smiled and spun me around a bit, finally setting me back down and kissing me softly. I giggled and smiled, hearing someone clear their throat. We pulled away quickly and saw Thorin standing there. "You'll need more training. After Kili is finished, I'll teach you what I know," he said and walked away. I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek. Kili kept silent and kissed my cheek. "I love you.." "I love you too.." I say softly and retrieved my sword. We trained a bit more, him teaching me some maneuvers and how to use the bow properly. It was past mid-day and about 3 in the afternoon before Thorin came back outside carrying a variety of weapons. I gulped as he set them in front of me, eyeing Kili. He nodded a bit to his Uncle and walked off into the house. "Ok. Now, I'll teach you what I know about swords," he picked up his, The Goblin Clever, and held the hilt tightly. I picked up Sting and watched him. He went right to attacking and hit my sword loudly. I blocked every move and when caught off guard, he flung my sword out of my hand and pointed his at my throat. "Try again." And we did. We repeated those moves until, finally, I knocked his sword out of his hand, grabbed it while in the air, and pointed both at him. I breathed heavily and swallowed hard, eyeing him. He held his hands up and smirked. "Good job. You're a natural fighter," he lowered his hands and picked up a bow and some arrows. "Show me what Kili taught you," I gave the sword back to him and put mine in the scabbard. I readied the arrow and looked at him. "Give me something to shoot at." He looked around the forest and pointed to a lone leaf that hung tightly to the branch. I nodded and aimed for it, sighing a bit and releasing the arrow, it piercing through the leaf and stuck into the tree. He chuckled softly. "Good work Aria. Now, retrieve the arrow," I sighed heavily and set my weapons down and went to the tree. Of course he had to pick the tallest one. I had never been a good climber when I was younger. I grabbed a branch and climbed away, retrieving the arrow and sighing heavily, closing my eyes and slowly making my way down the tree until my feet touched the earth. I handed the arrow back to Thorin. He smiled, "Good. We're done for the day," he started back into the house, carrying his weapons.

I picked up Sting and followed, Kili being there to greet me. He kissed my forehead. "You did good darling," he held me close and we walked to the middle of the room. We sat down and ate, Bombur stuffing his face, as usual. I did the same, eating properly but a lot. Kili stared in amazement. "Training really took it out of you, didn't it?" I nodded and took a bite of bread. He smiled and kissed my cheek. Balin smiled, getting a little bit of crumb in his snow white beard. I stood up and stretched, yawning a bit. Kili looked up at me. Thorin giving me a weird look. It was over two months ago that we were in Rivendell. I felt a wave of dizziness and gripped a railing, feeling sick to my stomach. I held my mouth and ran quickly outside, going behind a tree and letting my stomach churn, turn over, and empty itself on the ground. Kili ran out behind me and held my hair, asking if I was ok. I nodded and held my stomach, coughing and retching slightly. Thorin followed, along with Balin. I leaned against the tree and held my forehead. Kili held my hand tightly, worry filling his face. "Lass? What be the problem?" I heard Balin's old voice spoke up. I nodded. "I-I'm fine.. Just got sick is all.." Thorin looked at me and gritted his teeth. "Kili, Aria, I need a word with you. Alone," He looked at Balin, who nodded and walked back into the house. I looked at Kili then abck at Thorin. "When in Rivendell, did you two...?" We both looked down and gulped, nodding a bit, hearing a loud crack and yell. I looked over and saw Thorin holding Kili up against a tree by his shirt. "Do you realize what you've done?! Do you have ANY idea Kili?!" Thorin growled loudly. Kili groaned a bit. "What?! What did I do Uncle?!" Thorin threw Kili down onto the ground. "Thanks to your dumb decisions, she's probably carrying a child!"


	6. Chapter 6

(I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been under a lot of stress with school, medication, and just personal stuff and I apologize. I'll try to update as many times as I can and thank you for patience, I know I must be hated right now for not updating.)

I felt my mouth drop a bit, my vision blackening a bit. I leaned on a tree for support, feeling a giant wave of worry, horror, and sorrow crash over me. Thorin clenched his jaw and fumed quietly, shaking his head. "If we weren't so close to Erebor, I would tell you to go back.. Unfortunately, you have to stay.. I swear if you hold us back.." he growled and pushed through Kili and stormed into Beorn's house. Kili turned to look at me, his mouth open. I swallowed hard and ran my hand quickly through my hair. 'Carrying a child...?' thoughts raced quickly through my mind. I leaned for support on a tree and closed my eyes, taking in quick breaths. I felt Kili's arm wrap around me, his lips pressing to my ear. "I am so so so sorry..." he planted soft kisses all along my jaw, cheeks, and lips. I stood for a moment and everything went black. When I came to, I was in the bed I vacated in Beorn's house. I slowly sat up and held my head, slipping out and slowly creeping out of the room to the others who all sat around a roaring fire. I watched as Thorin grumbled to Dwalin about today's events and I slipped back into the hallway, trying not to make a sound. "Lass?" I stopped when I heard Bofur's voice. I turned my head and saw the company staring at me; heat, rage, and distrust dancing in Thorin's eyes. Bofur got up and walked to me and took my shoulders, guiding me to the pole. "Where's Kili?" "He's learning medicines for Oin just in case you are with babe," I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm sorry Bofur..." "Oh lass, don't be. It's not yer fault. We all make mistakes, it's not a big deal," he smiled and patted my shoulder a bit. I smiled back and sighed. "Thank you," I hugged him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged back ruffling my hair and going back to the company. I went back to the room and opened the window, poking my head out. The sun was on the brink of setting and the air was brisk and clear, the smell of honey invading my nose. I smiled and sighed, my stomach twisting painfully. I groaned and edged towards the washroom, groaning at the pain. I feel the pains every month but this hurt way more. I slid a hand down to myself and felt, pulling back to see my fingers coated in blood. I sighed heavily and layed my head against the floor, relieved that I'm not with babe. I heard the door open quietly and shut. "Aria?" "I-In here Kili.." I groaned quietly and heard his footsteps stop at the doorway. "Aria? Are you ok?" he walked to me and bent down, lifting my head. "Yes, yes, I'm fine..." "What happened?" "I uh...I just found out I'm not pregnant," his eyes went wide and his breathing stopped. "How do you know?" "Do you know about the cycle women have?" "I know of it but I don't know why." "Neither do I. But women have it once a month and if we have it after we make love with someone, it means we're not carrying a babe," I saw relief in his eyes. He hugged me tightly and kissed the crown of my head.

"Come on, let's get you to the fire. Thorin's worried." "Thorin?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. He didn't mean to snap. He just can't control himself sometimes. He's still a bit angry but if you tell him that you're not, he'll probably calm down more," I nodded and felt him lift me to my feet. We walked to the fire and saw everyone's eyes on me. I took Kili's hand and cleared my throat."I uh... I started my cycle today..." many dwarves looked confused except for Fili, Gloin, and Thorin. "What does that mean?" I turned to a red faced Ori. "It means I'm not carrying a babe," I heard sighs of relief escape the men, Thorin's shoulders releasing some tension. I blushed and looked down. "Well sit down then! You need some food in ya lass," Bofur spoke again and smiled.I chuckled and sat down, Kili sitting next to me and placing a loaf of bread in my hands. "I'll need to talk to you later on," Thorin said and shot a look to Kili, who nodded and kept his eyes on the fire. I looked around the room and marveled at table that rested in front of the fire stood higher than I and the posts that held it up were carvings of great bears. The carvings varied between bears, horses and various animals, some floral patterns finishing up the designs. Soon, one by one, everyone retired to their rooms, leaving only Kili, Thorin and I. "I'm very disappointed in you Kili. You know better than to try a stunt like that," Kili's chin sank to his chest. "I expect better from both of you. When we leave for Mirkwood, Kili, you'll stay in the back with Fili and Aria, you'll be in the front with Dwalin. During camp you can see each other but while travelling, I will not have it. Do you both understand?" We nodded and stayed silent, hearing Thorin's footsteps retreat to the stairs and to his room. Kili turned to me and kissed my forehead. "At night's better than nothing I suppose," he smiled and kissed me, pulling me into a hug and watching as the fire slowly died into ashes and embers.


End file.
